Mics, late nights, and white lies
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: Okay so i promise is alot better than the title. Clove and Cato broken up a long time ago but when they havnt seen each other for 3 years what happens now. R&R T for the usaual.No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- so i was kinda blocked but i an now writing like crazy and i am listening to music while typing this (don't know why but it helps me concentrate) but not like classy music actually i am listening to 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dolls and I have no idea what will come on next because I have about 2000 songs and im on shuffle. I am also watching 'The Titanic' at the same time when i should be doing my anyway yeah another Clato no surprise there. So its modern day and Cato and Clove are older than they were in the games. Cato is like 21 and Clove is 19 and they dated in high school but broke up an then Cato goes to this club/bar thing and Clove is one of the Singers/Dancers. Uh oh ... So yeah don't own The Hunger Games because sadly I am not the genius named Suzanne Collins also I do not own any of these songs. O almost forgot Farrah will always be Foxface in my fan fics also to save time and make it more modern Emma is Enobaria, Jake is Gloss, Ben is Brutus, and Cassidy is Cashmere everyone else stays the enjoy also R&R :) - Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

"Katniss were on!" I yell at my dark haired best friend trying to pull her performance shorts down a little further given that they are so short.

"What are we doing first I forgot" she tells me now adjusting her microphone.

"Till the World ends' but the remix you better remember the routine we have one dance tonight" i say.

Johanna, Cassidy, Farrah, and Emma walk out my other bet friends they are dancers too. All 6 of us are wearing identical outfits. Knee high high-tops, deep V-neck T-shirts with jewels around the hems, and short jean shorts.

Im in dark blue,Katniss is in green, Johanna is in red, Farrah is in purple, and Emma is in black.

We do this on a regular basis. Well its our job. After this we have 2 hours of being waitresses .

The music starts a few seconds after we walk out on we do the whole routine.

Next we have to change for the waitressing. I go and change into my jeans and my blue v-neck t-shirt and my waitressing apron that goes around my waist.

"Hey Finn" I say to Finnick as I jump behind the counter of the bar.

"Hey Clove" he says. Finnick is the bartender and one of my friends I've known him since high school.

The music that the DJ plays in the club part of this place is kinda old. But I know it well its one of my dances.

"Hey Clove" Annie says as she sits on a bar stool on the other side of the counter.

Annie is a auburn color haired girl who has the biggest crush on Finnick.

"Hi Annie. What can I get you?" It seems weird to ask one of your friends but its my job and it pays all right.

"Water" she says plainly.

"Water? You know this is a bar" Finn says

"Aware of it. I have to work tomorrow so water" she says.

"All right. Finn your turn to do your job" I say to him.

Finn walks off and I stand here talking to Annie.

"So when are you going to start dating again? Your 19 Clove its been like 3 years since C-" Annie says but i cut her off.

"No he shall not be speaked about... Ever" I say.

"So he is like Lord Voldemort 'He who shall not be named' Clove seriously?" Annie says just then Finnick sets the glass of water on the counter.

"Well 'he who shall not be named' is lucky he isn't in town. I still need to beat his ass for what he did to you" Finn says.

"Thats nice Finnick but you do realize that he is taller than you and most likely stronger. Also he has Jake, and Ben and Marvel" I say

"So I have Gale, Thresh, and Peeta. And I got you and Farrah and Katniss for back up" he says.

"What about Rue?" Annie asks.

"She is too tiny but would claw C-" Finnick says but I cut him off.

"No Don't say his name!" I say.

"Fine what are we in Harry Potter, God! But anyway im just going to call him Draco. You happy 'Hermione'?" Finn says.

"Wait what me Hermione? "

"Would you rather be Bella because there is no piont in that or maybe Susan which makes no sense why Draco and Susan from narnia would have anything to do with each other" Finn says

"You are so stupid"

"What! Okay then 'Hannah Montana' or maybe 'Alex Russo'. Oh I know Spi-"

I grab the collar of Finn's shirt. "If you dare say 'Spice Girl' I will kick you so hard in the place guys really don't like to be kicked it will effect the chances of you ever having kids. A lot" I say and let go of the collar of his shirt.

"All right your officially scaring me. But you are Hermione. And anyway Rue would claw 'Draco's' face like a cat." Finn says.

" hmm your right" Annie says.

Johanna then comes up behind me. "Can you take table '5'?" She asks me.

"It depends whose at it?" I ask.

"I don't know. Its in my side I know but I have to take tables 3 and 7 and clean off. 12 and 19." She says.

"Fine!"I agree.

"Thank you" Johanna says and runs off.

I head off towards table 5 and there sits 3 boys. One brunette, one dirty blonde, and the other one blonde with spiky hair. 'Draco' I think he looks like of them have there heads down in the menu's then the dirty blonde looks up.

"Hey clove" Marvel says I didn't recognize him its been a while.

Then the brunette looks up. Ben. Oh dear god who is the blonde.

"Hi Marvel, Ben" I say and Ben gives me a slight smile. I am now hoping that Blonde is Jake.

The blonde looks up.

"Hi Clove" he says.

"Hi Jake" I say.

"Well haven't you grown up" he says.

"It has been 3 years. How's Cassidy?" I ask. Cassidy is Jake's twin sister.

"She is fine. Annoying but fine"

"So do you know what you want?" I ask them tapping my fingers on the table.

"Beer" they all say at once. Go figure.

"Okay i will be back in a few minutes"

I tell them and walk off.

Im walking through a bunch of people and then somebody hits me hard. I fall on the ground and so do they.

The figure stands up and helps me up. I start brushing my pants off looking down.

" I am so sorry. Wha- Clove?" It asks oh no i know that voice all too well.

I look up. No No No No No No No! Not this again!

"C-Cato" I stutter out. Damn I sound stupid.

"Yeah. Wow its been a while" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I can already feel the tears start up in my eyes. "I have to go" I say and run past him. I start crying and I'm not the type of girl to cry.

I bump into Katniss. "Clove what's going on?!" She asks me and a few seconds later Finn and Annie show up.

"He's back!" I say trying not to make those horrible crying noises but I can barely breath.

"Who?"Finn asks.

" 'Draco'!" I yell.

"Wait what are we in Harry Potter? Is that like code? Cause Draco is a made up Character. Or are you talking about Tom Felton?" Katniss asks. Agh she picks now to be stupid.

"Wait you mean?" Finn asks.

"You can say his name!" I say starting to sob . I hate him for doing this to me.

"Cato is back!" Finn yells at me.

"What?! Im going to kill him! Where is Emma and Jo!" Katniss says angrily.

I hear someone behind me and telling by the look on Finn's face its him i mean Draco i mean Cato!

I turn around and he sees my puffy cheeks and red eyes.

"What!" I yell at him and he looks shocked.

Okay kinda cliff hanger. What will happen with Cato and Clove will the reason what happened between cato and clove spill. O wow i sound like those annoying annouers for soap operas.

Any way hope you liked R&R :)

- catoloverxclovelover


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- so im happy that everyone like the first chapter but I don't want to spill what Cato did just yet. Maybe a few more harry potter jokes. I do NOT hate harry potter. I love it but I just thought it was kinda funny in the first chapter so yeah. Also some flash backs and we find out what Cato did also some dialogue from another Cinderella story with Selena gomez dont own it. dont own Hunger Games that is owned by the amazing Suzanne Collins. even if she did kill off everyone I hope you like. R&R -catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

"Finnick stop!" Annie yells.

Oh no. This isnt good at all.

"Finn stop it!" I yell at him trying to pull him off of Cato but he wont.

Finnick is on top of Cato punching him.

"Finnick Samuel Odair! Stop!" I yell at him while he punches Cato. God I am going to regret this.

I run to table 5. There Marvel,Ben, and Jake still sit there.

"Hi Clove" Marvel says and i grab his hand and drag his quickly out of his chair. Ben and Jake quickly follow. Yeah I'm going to regret this.

We stop right infront of Finnick on top of Cato punching him.

"Do something!" I yell at Marvel.

Marvel,Ben an Jake pull Finnick off of Cato ans hold Finnick back away fom Cato.

"He deserves it! You know what he did to you! Don't you remember!" Finnick yells

"I don't care if he deserves it you cant just go around hitting people because than I can punch you for trying to call me a Spice girl" I yell and Marvel laughs at the spice girl thing I glare at him and he immediately shuts up.

I turn to Cato feeling guilty he is holding his bleeding nose.

I grab Cato's wrist and pull him over to the bar. I pull napkins out and make him sit down.

I mend do his bleeding nose. "Why did you let him punch you?"

"I deserved it. Im an ass."

"Just because your an ass doesn't mean he should be able to punch you" i say and look at him.

His blue eyes are still as beautiful as the last time I saw them.

"So how are so?" He asks.

"Ive been a lot better" I say.

"Me too" he says.

"Hmm I can see that"

"You know this is the longest conversation we have had since you know"

"I know please don't talk about it.

You might get a shiner to match your nose" I say.

"I surrender. Did I ever tell you how sorry I am?"

"Am?"

"Yeah am"

"Oh well you did. When I broke up with you you kinda left 23 messages on my phone and about 12 texts."

"You remember how many?"

"Yes Cato I do. I didnt want to break up with you."

"Oh well I deserved it."

"No you just made a very stupid mistake its not like I can avoid you forever"

"And I cant act like you don't hate me"

"I don't. I just don't typically like you."

"I still love you"

"God Cato if you did you would have came back earlier you wouldn't have done what you did"

"It was a very stupid mistake I know but I do love you"

"I don't know anymore"

"They say if you love something let it go and if its meant to be it will come back to you"

"I know im the one who told you that when we broke up"

"I know"

"This is stupid really. It is"

"No it isn't it really isn't"

"Then why did you?"

I put the bloody napkin in the trash and I cross my arms. We never really had this talk why he.. Did what he did.

"I was being stupid"

"Well yeah I caught that"

I look into his eyes again I now think of the day we broke up.

(3 years ago)

Katniss,Johanna,Annie, Farrah, and I walk behind the bleachers talking. We all went and got Frozen yogurt earlier. Its a Saturday behind the school.

"I cant believe we are all graduating"

Katniss says.

I skipped a grade and so I'm a junior along with Prim and Rue and Cassidy who got held back again. Jonis going to be a student teacher for English classes for seniors so thankfully she will be around.

"Except for Rue and Clove"

"Well you guys are staying in town so I will see you all the time" I say.

"Its starting to rain we gotta go" Katniss says and she joe,Rue, and Farrah go.

I keep walking with was supposed to give me a ride but he wont pick up his phone.

"You should come over my house tonight. My brother is out of town and we can invite the other girls. If we can a hold of her we can invite Glimmer"

"I will my mom wont care. Can we rent some horror movies Glimmer and I love them" I say

"Yeah we should get Texas Chainsaw,Nightmare on Elm, House of Wax, Saw, and ..."

Annie trails of as the rain gets heavier and thunder starts to pound and lighting follows.

"Annie are you all right?"

"Clove.."

Annie points off to a little bit farther under the bleachers but not far enough where we cant see.

I see Two blondes making out under the bleachers. Its Cato and Glimmer. My best friend and my boyfriend. His shirt is off and I see his Jacket on the other half of the bleacher behind Glimmer's head. Cato starts sliding his hands up her shirt to pull it off as she is tugging a his belt buckle.

"Classy" I say.

Cato looks up with Glimmer's bright pink lipgloss smeared on his face.

"Clove" he says in almost a whisper shocked and Glimmer just stares kinda guilty at me with her green eyes.

"Clove lets go" Annie says.

"No I don't want to"

"Okay Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No Im gonna walk"

"All right Call me" she says and walks off.

The tears in my eyes already start coming out. Cato gets off Glimmer and puts his shirt back on. Glimmer grabs her jacket and fixes her shirt.

"I think Im going to go" Glimmer says.

"Just to let you know if you didn't get the memo we are NOT friends anymore" I say Glimmer nods and walks off.

"Clove-" Cato starts and gets off the bleacher and is standing in the rain with me.

"Shut up! I - I cant believe you! You jerk!"

"Clove Im sorry "

"No don't even pull that! I just caught you making out with my best friend and if Annie and I weren't here I know things would have gone a lot farther than kissing!"

"Clove" Cato tries to grab my arm as in a romantic gesture but I jerk away.

"Did you feel sorry for me?"

Cato is about to say no but I keep talking.

"Did you feel bad for me? Was I like your charity case? Is that why you went out with me? Because you figured you could toy with me till someone better came along and I wouldn't mind because I was lucky someone as popular as you wanted me. Well you wanna know what really sucks about falling for a guy you know your really not right for? You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different"

Tears stream down my cheeks and his.

"Clove that isn't true"

"Of course it is. Glimmer is better than me prettier and older thats all guys care about right?"

"No that isn't true at all"

I start to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"Look I'm sorry! I am! It was stupid! She kissed me but I shouldn't have let her."

"Just don't Cato. Its done. Its over were over"

Okay everyone that was this chapter and what Cato did to clove and why the girls hate Glimmer. So R&R sorry for not uploading earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the wait I'm out of ideas so help me out. R&R and im not sure if Cato and Clove are going to get back together. Let me know. Suggestions? I would love to hear them. Don't own the hunger games or song references ~catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

Its been 3 weeks since Cato has been back. Cato comes to the bar every night now just to talk to me.

He is driving me nuts!

I am at the other side of the bar while annie is in her usual seat.

"So you and Cato gonna get back together?"

"When Katniss has kids with Mellark and Hawthorne you get some lady balls to ask out Finn and when Johanna isnt a bitch. Maybe"

"Oo harsh"

"The guy ripped my heart out and is pissing me off 3 years later I refuse"

"More like your too stuborn to see that he is still in love with you and will do anything to get you back"

"Then why is he flirting with Glimmer?"

"She is going to flirt with anyone she's a slut remember"

"I know"

Cato gets up and walks over here. Annie leaves and so does Finnick.

"So how much do I have to pay you to go out with me?"

"You are not paying me moron. I wont go out with you. Now order something else im kicking you out"

"Fine. Then Pepsi"

"Wow your not asking me to put vodka or rum in it."

"Haha very funny but Im going to need to stay sober to be serious with you"

"Damn your being smart" I say and pass him his drink.

"So how long have you worked here?"

"A year. Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?"

"No I just want one more chance"

"Uh let me think about that... N.O. Spells NO"

"Please, Clove im serious."

"NO Cato"

"Havent you ever made a mistake?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Its the same you wish you could take it back right? Every single day since we broke up I wished I could take it back. Please?"

"Fine one date. And if you try to have sex with me I will kill you"

"Don't care I wont I swear"now he is smiling like the Joker

"Wipe that smile of your face before you blow up Gotham"

"What?"

"Your smiling like the joker he smiles and blows up gotham."

"Oh"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 . R&R please. Also I will be putting out a few one shots Hunger games related obviously. Also I am going to write an orphan, shiver, and young justice story.

Clove POV

Why did I agree to this?

Im at dinner with Cato it's nice but he is annoying the hell out of me.

"So ..." Cato trails off.

"What?" I ask him.

"This is kinda awkward isnt it?" Cato says but I don't think he cares.

"Not till you said something." I say.

Cato gives me an arrogant Cato smile. Seriously thats what I call it no explanation for his irritating-ness.

"Stop it"

"Stop what?" Cato says smiling again.

"That. That smile thing. You think you can just give me that and I will just automatically like you again"

"Well is it working?" Cato asks annoying me.

I get up and walk out damn do I want to punch him.

Cato follows me out I guess he already payed ahead.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asks me I agree because I did agree to go on a date with him.

We walk in the park near his old house.

"So where have you been all these years ?" I ask him. My feet are starting to hurt in these heels I'm wearing and the sparkles on my skinny jeans keep falling onto my toes. The dark green silk of my sleeveless top slightly sticking to my skin.

"I went to collage" Cato says plainly.

"Really what one?" I ask him.

"Harvard" Cato answers and puts his hands in his pocket as we walk.

"You got accepted to Harvard? Wow. Why arnt you still there?"

"Collage wasn't my thing. I mossed it here. I missed you" Cato says and looks at me.

Oh here we go. "Cato I agreed to go on this date with you but I never agreed on getting back together"

"I know that. But I need you to know" he says and we sit on a bench.

A chill comes through and I shiver a little."oh here" Cato says as he takes his jacket off and wraps it around my shoulders.

"When did you become so nice?" I ask him.

"Since I grew up. But only grew up like 5% and im only nice to you" Cato says.

"Oh" is all I can say.

I turn to face him and our faces are just inches away. I don't even get to say anything before his lips press against mine.

The kiss is nice. I haven't kissed a boy in forever. Not since out last kiss. I cant help it I don't want to but I kiss him back.

Okay so sorry its short its now 1:00 in the morning and I am updating cause I haven't in a while. Shattered update will be later today. So please R&R :)~Catoloverxclovelover


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this is going to take a while. So it might be short because the original deleted itself and i want to cry cause I had so much written. Well anyway enjoy and review else I am done with this series cause no one has in days!~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

"So what dod you too do on the date?" Annie asks me impatiently.

"We went out to eat and took a walk andkindakissedandikissedhimb ack" I say mumbling the last part.

"You what!?"

"You heard me I am not repeating it ever! We aren't getting back together either so stop before you start" I tell her.

"Holy shit,Clove. Why did you not tell me this! Finn did you know this!" She yells at Finnick.

"Nope and speak of the devil. Im out" Finn says and leaves.

"Me too" Annie says and leaves.

"Thanks what friends you guys are" I say to them.

"Hi"Cato says with a smile.

"Piss off" I tell him.

"Ouch. Someones cranky"

"Order something or get out of my face" I tell him.

"Fine! Water"

"Water?"

"Yeah. I don't need a hangover again"

"Don't need to know and don't care"

I give him the glass of water and he keeps talking to me after taking a few sips.

"So do you drink?"

"Cato, Im 19"

"So I was drinking at 17"

"Thats not impressive"

"My dads an alcoholic and I used to drink with him. 'Kay." Cato says a bit angrily.

"What ever, Cato we broke up I don't care"

"Really?" He asks and gets super close to my face.

"Really"

"Really?" He asks again his face literally inches from mine.

My eyes travel down to his lips for a second but then shoot back up.

"You want to kiss me" he says with a smile.

"No. I-I uh um. My shifts over" I say grab my purse and run out.

I walk alone on the side walk my heels making clicking noises as they hit the hard ground.

"Clove you cant walk" Cato says. Oh great he is following me.

"Yes I can" I say crossing my arms.

"Not in what your wearing. Not in this neighbor hood. Just let me give you a ride" Cato offers.

"Fine" I say. His car is really nice. Probably a gift from his dad. Cato's father might be a drunk but he's rich.

The whole time we drive to my house its silence. "Thanks" I tell him before getting out.

"No problem" Cato says and gives me a weak smile.

I am so regretting this. "Do you want to come in?" I ask him. I don't know why I did. I am always alone and I do have some of his stuff from high school I never gave back to him.

"Wow your house is nice" Cato tells me looking around.

"Well its my moms. You only ever saw my dads house which is where I lived during high school. My mom doesn't live here anymore she lives in paris with her boyfriend but she pays for the house" I explain.

"Thats cool. Oh wow. I remember this" Cato says picking up one of the many picture frames.

Its a picture when all of us meaning our insane group of friends went to the carnival and we ate about everything and went on everything.

In the picture we are all posing crazy in a small photo booth. Katniss, Peeta,Glimmer,Marvel,Emma, Cassidy, Rue,Thresh, Farrah, Ben, Jake, Finn, Annie, Cato and I. Surprising enough we weren't spilling out of the booth.

"That was a good day" Cato says and smiles. It was.

"Yeah. That was the day you kissed me when we got stuck on the farris wheel"

(BACK AT THE CARNIVAL 31/2 YEARS AGO)

"Come on, Clove" Cato says pulling my arm towards the farris wheel.

"NO" I say standing my ground.

"Yeah. Come on." Cato says dragging me.

"Im afraid of heights you know that!"

"Don't care move your ass" Cato says dragging me as I give up and decide to go.

"If we die just to let you know I will kill you" I tell him squeezing his arm as we go up

"You cant kill me if we die" Cato says with a smile laughing at my comment.

I look at him seriously trying to look intimidating. "I'll find a way" I Threaten him and he looks scared.

The cart jerks and we come to a stop. "Oh no no no no no. Were going to die. I HATE YOU!" I yell at him.

"It does that sometimes. We'll be fine Clove relax"

"Relax! We are on a metal death trap!" I yell at him.

"Clove shut up! We are not going to die seriously stop acting like Annie!" Cato yells at me.

"I can hear you!" Annie yells at him from the cart under us.

I laugh a little and Cato shakes the cart to freak me out.

"No don't!" I yell at him moving away from the edge.

"Stop freaking out" Cato whispers in my ear.

I turn to him still freaking out a little an he presses his lips to mine.

The next thing I know the ride is moving again.

"Told you we wouldn't die" Cato says

(Back to present)

"Yeah well you were a very stressed out person back then. No.. You were really bitchy" Cato says smiling

"You trying to get back together with me and you call me a bitch. No really how it works" I tell Cato and take my jacket off throwing it on the couch.

"When will you figure out that I really love you?" Cato asks me.

I stay silent not knowing what to say. I want to punch him to be honest.

"I LEFT HARVARD TO BE WITH YOU" Cato tells me. He left Harvard To be with me! What!?

"Uh-Cato-I- really don't know what to tell you" I say

"How 'bout that you love me too" he says and walks very close to me till he is practically a inch from me.

Cato leans down and kisses me. For some reason unknown I kiss him back.

Okay so sorry for the wait most of my stories will be uploaded tonight. Please review if you want me to continue the story~Catoloverxclovelover


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this is going to take a while. So it might be short because the original deleted itself and i want to cry cause I had so much written. Well anyway enjoy and review else I am done with this series cause no one has in days!~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

"So what dod you too do on the date?" Annie asks me impatiently.

"We went out to eat and took a walk andkindakissedandikissedhimb ack" I say mumbling the last part.

"You what!?"

"You heard me I am not repeating it ever! We aren't getting back together either so stop before you start" I tell her.

"Holy shit,Clove. Why did you not tell me this! Finn did you know this!" She yells at Finnick.

"Nope and speak of the devil. Im out" Finn says and leaves.

"Me too" Annie says and leaves.

"Thanks what friends you guys are" I say to them.

"Hi"Cato says with a smile.

"Piss off" I tell him.

"Ouch. Someones cranky"

"Order something or get out of my face" I tell him.

"Fine! Water"

"Water?"

"Yeah. I don't need a hangover again"

"Don't need to know and don't care"

I give him the glass of water and he keeps talking to me after taking a few sips.

"So do you drink?"

"Cato, Im 19"

"So I was drinking at 17"

"Thats not impressive"

"My dads an alcoholic and I used to drink with him. 'Kay." Cato says a bit angrily.

"What ever, Cato we broke up I don't care"

"Really?" He asks and gets super close to my face.

"Really"

"Really?" He asks again his face literally inches from mine.

My eyes travel down to his lips for a second but then shoot back up.

"You want to kiss me" he says with a smile.

"No. I-I uh um. My shifts over" I say grab my purse and run out.

I walk alone on the side walk my heels making clicking noises as they hit the hard ground.

"Clove you cant walk" Cato says. Oh great he is following me.

"Yes I can" I say crossing my arms.

"Not in what your wearing. Not in this neighbor hood. Just let me give you a ride" Cato offers.

"Fine" I say. His car is really nice. Probably a gift from his dad. Cato's father might be a drunk but he's rich.

The whole time we drive to my house its silence. "Thanks" I tell him before getting out.

"No problem" Cato says and gives me a weak smile.

I am so regretting this. "Do you want to come in?" I ask him. I don't know why I did. I am always alone and I do have some of his stuff from high school I never gave back to him.

"Wow your house is nice" Cato tells me looking around.

"Well its my moms. You only ever saw my dads house which is where I lived during high school. My mom doesn't live here anymore she lives in paris with her boyfriend but she pays for the house" I explain.

"Thats cool. Oh wow. I remember this" Cato says picking up one of the many picture frames.

Its a picture when all of us meaning our insane group of friends went to the carnival and we ate about everything and went on everything.

In the picture we are all posing crazy in a small photo booth. Katniss, Peeta,Glimmer,Marvel,Emma, Cassidy, Rue,Thresh, Farrah, Ben, Jake, Finn, Annie, Cato and I. Surprising enough we weren't spilling out of the booth.

"That was a good day" Cato says and smiles. It was.

"Yeah. That was the day you kissed me when we got stuck on the farris wheel"

(BACK AT THE CARNIVAL 31/2 YEARS AGO)

"Come on, Clove" Cato says pulling my arm towards the farris wheel.

"NO" I say standing my ground.

"Yeah. Come on." Cato says dragging me.

"Im afraid of heights you know that!"

"Don't care move your ass" Cato says dragging me as I give up and decide to go.

"If we die just to let you know I will kill you" I tell him squeezing his arm as we go up

"You cant kill me if we die" Cato says with a smile laughing at my comment.

I look at him seriously trying to look intimidating. "I'll find a way" I Threaten him and he looks scared.

The cart jerks and we come to a stop. "Oh no no no no no. Were going to die. I HATE YOU!" I yell at him.

"It does that sometimes. We'll be fine Clove relax"

"Relax! We are on a metal death trap!" I yell at him.

"Clove shut up! We are not going to die seriously stop acting like Annie!" Cato yells at me.

"I can hear you!" Annie yells at him from the cart under us.

I laugh a little and Cato shakes the cart to freak me out.

"No don't!" I yell at him moving away from the edge.

"Stop freaking out" Cato whispers in my ear.

I turn to him still freaking out a little an he presses his lips to mine.

The next thing I know the ride is moving again.

"Told you we wouldn't die" Cato says

(Back to present)

"Yeah well you were a very stressed out person back then. No.. You were really bitchy" Cato says smiling

"You trying to get back together with me and you call me a bitch. No really how it works" I tell Cato and take my jacket off throwing it on the couch.

"When will you figure out that I really love you?" Cato asks me.

I stay silent not knowing what to say. I want to punch him to be honest.

"I LEFT HARVARD TO BE WITH YOU" Cato tells me. He left Harvard To be with me! What!?

"Uh-Cato-I- really don't know what to tell you" I say

"How 'bout that you love me too" he says and walks very close to me till he is practically a inch from me.

Cato leans down and kisses me. For some reason unknown I kiss him back.

Okay so sorry for the wait most of my stories will be uploaded tonight. Please review if you want me to continue the story~Catoloverxclovelover


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Im back!:) also so sorry its been so long! My ipod crashed and I had the flu and I am flunking science and my mom is gonna kill me! Anyway I am working really hard so please review! 5 reviews for the next chapter! Anyway enjoy and I am trying to upload everything. Also submit your own tributes to this is was ALL SPOTS ARE OPEN. So don't own anything. Im not married to ALEXANDER LUDWIG :( yet, yes i said YET. And ENJOY~Catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

"Cato you need to wake up" I say shaking Cato's shoulder trying to wake him.

"Mmmhhh, five more minutes" he groans.

I did my fingers into the pressure point in his shoulder an he shoots up. "Ow! What the fuck!" He yells at me rubbing his shoulder.

"You need to wake up! You weren't supposed to sleep here!" I yell at him.

"Did we-"He asks me now rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawns.

"No, I let you sleep in my house but I was not drunk" I state.

"Oh, we kissed though" Cato says.

"Don't remind me"

"Look I need to tell you something really important" Cato says.

"What?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"Glimmer and I are dating" Cato says and looks at me nervous.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I ask him angrily.

"I don't know! I still love you. You know that but I cant just break up with Glimmer unless we get back together"

"Well we ARE NOT KNOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell.

At the club a few hours later...

"Its my only night off you bitch why am I here?" I ask Johanna.

"Cloverfield we have some karaoke business to attend to" Johanna says with an evil smile.

"Shit!" I mutter. Johanna makes us do karaoke a lot. Me, Katniss, Jo, Farrah, Rue and Annie.

"Ugh. Is it battle off night?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, Brainless. 6 rounds. 12 teams 2 kicked off a round." Jo tells Katniss.

"Bitch" Katniss mutters.

"Aw thats so sweet but we shouldn't swear in front of Rue" Jo says.

"So what are we singing?"Annie asks with a smile. Oh at least she enjoys this.

"Well round one is like fight type songs or like angry I guess-"

"So what are we singing?!" Katniss yells at her.

"Fight by Icon for hire" Jo says.

"Eh descent. So when are we on?" I ask.

"After the second group. Oh Clove your singing lead" Johanna tells me with an evil smile. What the hell i she up to.

"Lets check out the first group" Rue yells running to the curtain cheerfully.

When I see the one of groups that we are up against my jaw drops. Thats what that bitch it up to.

I see Glimmer, Cassidy, Leah a blonde I went to high school with who hated me, and Kristen another blonde I went to high school with who hates me all singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

"I hate you" I whisper to Johanna who smirks.

"Oh thats not even the best part" she says with a grin.

"Bitch I will stab your face if Cato ends up singing" I tell her angrily and she steps behind Katniss.

"Johanna!" I yell at her and she starts laughing hiding behind Katniss and Katniss is trying to get Jo in front of her.

"Okay Jo that isn't cool" Annie says.

"Well obviously she still likes him or she wouldn't have a problem with this" Jo says still laughing.

"Are you high? WTF! I don't still like Cato!"

"Then why did he sleep over your house?" Jo asks me an everyone looks at me.

"How did you know that!"

"Duh I took his phone!" Jo says pulling Cato's blackberry out of her back pocket.

"How!?"

"He left it on the table when I was waitressing I took it" she says smiling.

"Wait Cato slept over your house!" Annie yells at me.

"Yes but on the couch! He drove me home last night and he was tired so I let him stay ON THE COUCH. Nothing happened." I explain

"Not even a kiss" Jo says smiling. WTF does she like spy on me.

"Do you spy on me!" I yell at her.

"You and Cato kissed!" Annie yells at me.

"Once and he kissed me" I tell her.

"Enough with the drama! ... Clove Cato's on" Rue says peeking through the curtain. Seriously Riot thats what they sing. Cato, Jake, Ben, and Cato can sing? Since when!

"Holy shit! He can sing!" I say a bit to loudly and I think he heard me and we shut the curtains.

"You do like him don't you?" Katniss asks me.

"Do you like Peeta?" I ask and she blushes deep red.

"Yes" she mumbles. "So you do don't you"

"Maybe. I think I might but he is with Glimmer"

And were on. The stage light is blinding more than usual. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato on the other side of the stage opposite from where I was a second ago. His arms crossed across his chest. Then the music starts.

"  
I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay  
I betrayed myself when I let others have their way  
But I am holding on, my finger on the pulls  
The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope

But people don't like when you put up a fight  
And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine

I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  
How could I forget that I'm better than this  
I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive

My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react  
The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act  
Don't pull the plug I swear this isn't how I want to go  
The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope

But people don't like when you put up a fight  
And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine

I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  
How could I forget that I'm better than this  
I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive

I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for  
These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war

I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  
How could I forget that I'm better than this  
I've come too far to fade tonight  
Fight, or be taken out alive."

Okay so thats it for now. REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO PLEASE TELL ME WHICH SONG YOU WANT THEM TO SING PICK ONE FOR GLIMMERS GROUP.

,AVRIL LAVIGNE  
ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER, TAYLOR SWIFT  
3. BEFORE HE CHEATS, CARRIE UNDERWOOD  
,DEMI LOVATO

AND CATO'S GROUP  
,OLLEY MURS  
THAT I USED TO KNOW, MAYDAY PARADE  
,ALL TIME LOW  
YES JULIET, WE THE KINGS.


	8. IMPORTANT

Sorry for not updating. I lost all inspiration for this stories and most of my others. Please please please feel free to share ideas on what should happen next. I think I will be putting some stories up for adoption. If you want to adopt any just ask the ones that are NOT up for adoption are ANY one-shots, my syot, and beautiful darkness. I'm sorry about not updating but if you guys give me some ideas maybe I will. Please check out my new clato story beautiful darkness it would mean a lot :)

~Prettylittlefuhrmanizer


End file.
